Second Players
by ForgottenPortraitOfSolitude
Summary: 2P has entered the game. 1P- Choose character... What exactly happens when the second players escape from their world and enter the first player's world? All hell breaks loose. Terrible summary and second players.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO THERE WORLD. Today I come to you with a little demented story!~ How? P!2 Hetalia characters. Each chapter will have a little bit of each one and how they end up as the regular characters.. Okay. So, review?~ THE MORE REVIEWS THEN THE MORE CHARACTERS WILL COME BACK SOMEHOW. Main favorite characters will be gone soon. **_  
_

**Not all the characters are in this since I'm lazy. |D **

* * *

_You know? Sometimes I feel like there's something wrong with me. Every few times I try and do something right... somehow they get messed up and I end up getting scolded like a mere child. I'm getting sick of it- But I guess it's okay since everyone loves me! Right? Everyone...loves...me? _

It was just another normal day and he was wandering around. It was the middle of a World Conference he was at, but he got bored and decided to go exploring. There were only five rooms he had entered so far, but this next one was strange. All around it was darkness and only but a single candle glowing. It looked rather empty. He lost his footing and tripped over his own two feet. Once he looked up he stared. What was /that/? In front of him was a mirror- But it was different somehow. He placed both hands onto the mirror carelessly and didn't even notice that his hand was bleeding from scratching it on the floor.

"Ve~ Did I get a tan or something?~ Why are my eyes purple?~" He asked himself before trotting over to the mirror.

Italy's heart was pounding and he gasped out with shock. His brown cheerful eyes were now full of complete fear and surprise mixing together as one. Out of no where, the mirror image of himself came _out_ of the picture and stepped in front of him.

"Ve...Who are you?~"

"Your second player...You're pathetic. I'll just kill you and get it over with." The second player got out a knife from his sleeve and was about to attack the other.

"N-No! Germany!" Italy screamed before running away quickly out the door.

His second player smirked to himself and simply turned back to the mirror. He placed a hand out to the mirror and helped the rest of his allies out. The blood on the mirror had broken the seal that was placed on them and it was all thanks to his first player. How careless and stupid of him.

Once all of the second nations were out, he would raise both hands out.

"Now that I have set you all free... Let's go take over this world's nations and replace them... Also, I set you free, so I'm now your leader."

The nations in the room either smirked with obvious gladness in their own twisted way, did nothing, or began to squeal with joy- Mainly Belarus, England, South Italy and Norway.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Italy flailed all the way back to the conference room and had tears rolling down his cheeks. He spotted Germany who was giving a very important speech and clung to his arm.

"H-Help! Germannnny!" He cried.

Germany rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"What do you want? Isn't it obvious that we're busy?"

"They're coming for us! We h-have to hide!" Italy whipped out his white flag too quickly for even anyone to understand.

"Who is 'us'? What are you so upset about?"

"I'm coming for me!"

"Italy... Go home and take a nap. I think you're drunk."

"Ve! But- But!"

England's eyes shot open and he furrowed his large bushy eyebrows. /We/ are coming for /us/? That could mean only one thing...

"Goddamn it all! Everyone needs to leave right now! Italy is right for once!" He yelled.

"Huh? What is with all this fussing-Aru?" China asked while tilting his head.

"A while ago... I had found this mirror that trapped our inner most secrets inside- Well, they were our counterparts. I sealed them away but it would only be unsealed if blood were to get on the mirror." Britain explained.

Veneziano's face paled and looked down at his hands. One of them was bleeding from a splinter that had gotten inside. He pulled it out and cried harder.

"I let them out on accident! I was looking around and then the mirror showed up and I tripped, and then I accidentally touched it while my finger was bleeding! Germany! What do we do?" He cried once more.

Japan looked over at England and thought silently for a moment. "

"Can you re-do the seal? Or maybe I have an ancient curse that could work..."

All of the other nations were surprisingly dead silent at the moment since they were unsure of what would happen.

"Actually... I think it could work again! But first, all of the nations need to be returned to the mirror. Italy, where did you say they were?" England asked as he stood up.

"T-they're coming he-"

"Prepare yourselves." Player two commanded while breaking down the door with a single kick. The rest of the alternate selves also followed into a room of spazing nations.

The first one to attack was Italy of course, by using his knife to attack the player one. P!1 Italy screamed in horror and clung to Germany for his life. "Save me Germany!"

Germany held onto the other tightly in his strong arms and kicked the other away.

"Damn! It's like hell in here!"

Player two Canada, Finland, France, and a few others stood next to the door and simply watched everything that was happening. They seriously didn't give a shit about what was going on at all. On the other hand, the other more violent nations were attacking without mercy. P!2 America was beating the other America with his baseball back and spitting horrible words at him. P!2 Japan was using his Katakana against the other's and nothing was really happening. After a while, most of the nations figured out it wasn't worth fighting themselves since they knew how both would react.

Most of them began to pant and stop in their tracks. P!2 Italy let go of his P!1's shirt and jumped up onto the table in a swift movement.

"Everyone halt! It seems that we will be unable to fight each other... So.." Italy gave a small smirk and reached his hand out for his player one to take. Being the idiot he was, he too hopped onto the table.

"How about we all _become friends?_" The Player two commented.

"Ve, ve!~ I like that idea! You're really cool even though you tried to kill me!" Player one replied.

'_Become friends.' _That was a hidden message for all of the player twos. It said that they were to become close to their first players, or any of them- and then lure them into their own deaths.

Germany frowned at the comment and looked away. "I assume it will be alright since we know that if we try and fight them then it would be useless since they are ourselves..."

"Ve!~ Yay! Thank you Germany!~" Italy called with pure glee.

"If you were all wondering...- Well, Spain here can tell you exactly what we are." P!2 Italy said while pointing to the Spains.

"Huh? You want me to explain what you are? Okay! I'll try my bes- Mmph!" Spain said before getting his mouth covered by a man in a dark suit.

"Ahem, I apologize player one, but he was talking to me. We are Player Two's. The originals are you guys... but there was something wrong with all of you. Deep down, you all have secrets and feelings you may not even know existed. Along the way, there was some sort of magic that took those deepest feelings and formed them into people- Which is us. We are you but not you at the same time. In fact, we are the complete opposites. Your Player One England had found us in this mirror and sealed us away so we could no longer go where we pleased. If you want proof of how we are opposites, then please talk to yourselves." P!2 Spain explained.

"Yes, as you can see... Our Spain is much smarter than your Spain." The darker Italy said with a small smirk.

"Veeee~ How cool!~"

And thus, this is how it all began.

* * *

**Japan**

Japan awkwardly sat down inside of his own home and stared at his second player. His red eyes and dark uniform were kind of creeping him out. It was like he was a demon or something! No, no. That couldn't have been possible! He hit his head softly with his own hand from the thought. _Too much manga._ Yeah, that was all.

His second player was staring at the other with a great deal of interest. He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm hungry."

"O-Oh! Yes, yes. I'll go make you something right now- ? " He couldn't move.

The other Japan's eyes seemed to be glowing in the small amount of light in the room. "Where are you going?"

"Excuse me, could you please let go? It's making me uncomfortable.. I was going to go get you some food?"

"But the food is already here."

"Eh? Where-Mmph!"

The counterpart connected his lips to the other's and bit into his lips with brute force, which caused the other to scream in pain. It felt like his lips were being bit _off__- _Actually, they were. He pushed away and hissed in pain. His lip was bleeding hard from the lack of skin that was covering his bottom lip. A few tears were in his eyes from the pain and he looked at his second player.

Kiku chuckled to himself and licked the blood off of his lips. "Delicious..." That's right. He was a cannibal. He ate people and simply tore them up for fun! The sickness in it all soothed his disgusting needs.

"Stay away!" The other yelled while struggling grabbing for his sword. The sword was kicked away and was now too far away to reach.

"You aren't going anywhere..."

Metal soon entered through the player one's arms and legs. He was being pinned down to the floor.

Screaming could be heard from Japan's house all night long. Blood covered the mats and walls. In the middle of it all was the two Japans, one feasting and one being feasted on.

**Player two victory **

**Player One : -1 **

**Player Two : +1**

* * *

**China**

"To be honest- Aru... You're not as cute as I thought you would be." China said with a small hint of disappointment in his tone of voice as he hugged his 'cute' H*llo K*tty plushie.

"Whatever. Your room is shit. Why are there so many damn dolls? Last time I checked, you're not five." His second player spat back.

The second player of Japan actually looked nothing like the first player. He had short hair, a more sunken face, dark brown eyes without a hint of life in them, and he was wearing his own more manly version of a uniform.

"H-Hey! I can do whatever I want-Aru. I like this stuff so it should be fine!" He huffed.

"You're stupid. Why do you even try to look cute? You're over four thousand- something years old."

"...Whatever-Aru."

The second player let out a small sigh and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. Before he could light it, it was taken away.

"No smoking in here-Aru."

The other rolled his eyes and stood up. "How about I make something for you?"

"Make something? Like what?"

2!P China grabbed onto the other and lead him into the kitchen. "Just something to eat."

Yao quickly agreed and sat down at the table with pure excitement. What kind of food did the other make anyway? Was it like his or different? Oh, so many possibilities! He was almost jumping out of his seat with joy.

As the second was cooking, he pulled a small vile out of his pocket and opened it to pour into the sizzling bunch of vegetables in the frying pan. Unfortunately, his other self saw it.

"What was that-Aru?"

"A secret part that will make it taste even better."

Also known as _poison.  
_

It would be simply a few minutes before he scooped all of the food onto one plate and added a ball of rice to the side of it.

"Enjoy your meal."

The large plate was placed down onto the table and the immature China dug in quickly.

"Thanks for the food!"

The tan chopsticks made contact with the food and he watched him bring it up to his mouth with a small grin on his face. But then, they wouldn't make it to his mouth.

"Oh how silly of me-Aru. Do you want some too?" China asked while tilting his head.

The second player shook his head and gestured for him to continue eating. He agreed and opened his mouth up wide to let the food in. China began to choke and tried to spit out the food.

"W-what was that?! It hurts! Help- Help me-Aru! Help me!"

"Good bye."

His eyes rolled back into his skull and his mouth foamed as he fell out of his chair and onto the floor with a loud 'thud.'

**Player two victory **

**Player one : -2**

**Player two : +2  
**

* * *

**Korea**

2!P Korea actually has no interest in anything and prefers to stay away from the original Korea. Therefore, they have not met and shall not meet.

**The second player has left the game.**

**Player one : -1**

**Player two : +2  
**

* * *

**Taiwan **

Her second self rolled her eyes and simply was smoking a cigarette outside of her home on the roof. She too had no interest in herself since she was so boring. Being stubborn as she is, Taiwan slowly approached the other with caution. Her large brown eyes seemed to be full of gladness.

"I'm actually really glad you're here with me... I get rather lonely, you know? How about we become friends? Is that okay?" She shyly said while getting nervous.

"No. Go fuck yourself."

The fragile girl flinched at the words and let out a small sigh. "Well... if you change your mind or get hungry, then you can come inside for some food."

"Fuck. Yourself."

"Aw..."

**Player two has no effect. **

**Player one : +1**

**Player two : +3**

* * *

**Hong Kong**

"Please Hongy~? Can you be my friend? Just for a little while? Please!~?" The second player pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"No. I don't like you, go away." Hong Kong replied without showing any type of emotion.

"But I love you! Please? Why not become mine?"

"No."

"You're so boring! Oooh! I wish that China was here. He would show you for sure!"

"I hate you."

2!P Hong Kong let out a long sigh and pouted to himself. That wasn't fair at all! He stared at him with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could make.

Hong Kong ignored him and continued his business without even noticing.

**Player one has no effect. **

**Player one : +2**

**Player two : +4**

* * *

**Finland and Sweden **

"H-Hey... W-would you like t-to do something with m-me?" Finland shyly asked his other self.

_Why do I have to be surrounded by such scary people? I'm afraid they're going to hurt me or something! Someone please help me!_

"Leave me alone. You're annoying." P!2 replied.

"Hm..." Sweden began to stare at the second player with his usual cold gaze which looked like he was glaring at him. Meanwhile, his second player was playing with Finland's hair.

"Your hair is so soft and fluffy!~ It's like a batch of rainbows and cotton candy into one! I love it~"

"O-Oh... Thank you I think!"

Player One Sweden's face darkened from that. This was just getting /weird./ He didn't like it at all.

"Oh Finland, you seem to have something on your neck. Let me get it for you." 2!P said with a hard face.

"E-eh?"

He brought a gun up to the blonde's neck and smirked to himself. "You're so annoying I want to get rid of you is all."

Tino squealed with horror and looked up at Sve for help. Sweden grunted and took hold of his own gun and brought it to the other's head.

"Let my wife go."

"Or what? I'll be shot?"

"Yes- You'll get-"

_Bang!_

Player one Finland shrieked in horror and soon clung to his Sweden with fear. What just happened? Once he could see clearly, he noticed that not one- but both of the second players had gotten shot. Sweden had killed the other Tino and he killed the other Sweden. It seems that the whole time he was talking to his other part and accidentally got killed in the process.

"S-Sve... So scary..." He cried into his chest.

Sweden grunted in reply and looked down at the two bodies that represented themselves. Both were dead and bleeding heavily onto the floor.

**Player one victory **

**Player one : +4**

**Player two : +4**

* * *

**Denmark**

Denmark awkwardly scratched his head and stared at his second self. He didn't seem to be very interested in him... but who knew what could happen?

"Hey buddy! Do you want some beer or something? Of course, it'd be on you- right?" He grinned and tried to offer the other a beer mug.

His P!2 simply stared at it and frowned. He shook his head and denied it.

"Aw, come on! You should like beer- Everyone likes beer!"

Once more, he shook his head and pulled out his large executioner ax. "I do not want to be with you any longer."

Denmark blinked and flailed to get away from him. "S-stop! I was just joking!" He was running around the room and trying to get away from him. Then, the other would bring down the weapon and it sank deeply inside of of the other's chest. Player one fell to the floor dead instantly.

"Looks like I win, Player one." The second player smirked and licked a little bit of blood of his hand.

**Player two victory. **

**Player one : +4**

**Player two : +5**

* * *

**Iceland **

"Icey~ Come on! You know you want me. Let's gave sex!~" Iceland's second player cooed into his ear for about the millionth time.

"No. I told you that I won't want to." He frowned and tried to push him away. Seeing himself with purple hair, a single red eye and eye patch was starting to creep him out. He didn't like how apparently the other England took his eye during the Cod Wars.

"But Icey~ I just want to see what type of body you have! Is it like mine or different?"

"Stop it! I said to leave me alone."

"Please... I want you~ Emil! I want you~" He whispered once more.

"Seriously. Stop it!"

The second player tried to sit on the couch next to him. The first player was trying his best to ignore him and read a book he had been wanting to read. The other soon grabbed onto the book and threw it onto the floor and nuzzled him along with sitting on his lap.

"Ugh... What do you think you're doing now?" Emil groaned.

"I'm just trying to get your attention is all."

"Well... it's working."

Without exactly wanting to, he couldn't help but stroke the other's head softly. He was kind of like a gigantic dog or cat.. something.

"Hey Icey~ ... I love you." He mumbled.

"...Eh.. Okay."

**Both players have no effect.**

**Player one : +5**

**Player two : +6**

* * *

**Norway **

Norway rolled his eyes once he saw his second player all over him again. It kind of felt like he was retarded or something. He was currently poking his cheek over and over again. He knew he had to refrain from beating him up since he could have been dangerous somehow. It wasn't exactly easy to tell what was going on in his mind.

"Hey, hey! Player one! You have a curly thingy too? It's really cute!" The brown haired male squealed lightly.

"Yes... I suppose it is cute. That doesn't mean you're allowed to touch it though." He replied.

"I wanna touch it!"

"No."

And just like that, he touched the curl. Norway flinched and shivered from his hair being touched. His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and shoved him away. The other whined and began to cry from being shoved.

"That is enough."

Norway picked up his alternate self and threw him over his shoulder. "So annoying." He then would take him down to the basement- inside of a closet.

The other Norway blinked and wondered what the hell was going on. He didn't deny it because he finally got some attention, but couldn't help but think that something was off.

"Why am I being put in the closet? Are we going to play a game?"

"Yes. You will stay in here and not make a peep until I tell you to."

Norway closed the closet door, locked it from the outside, and then turned off the basement lights and went back upstairs.

"Glad that's over."

**Player one victory. **

**Player one : +6**

**Player two : +6**

* * *

**Estonia ((Author's note : I don't know much about some of these characters.)) **

"Whoo! Let's both have some funnn together!" Estonia's second player yelled happily.

"Please... be quiet."

"No way! You be quite!"

And so, this continued until the second player got irritated and pulled out a knife.

"I'll have fun by myself then..." He approached the other and pinned him down. His knife entered his flesh multiple times and he died very quickly.

**Player two victory.**

**Player one : +6**

**Player two : +7**

* * *

**Latvia**

"Please never leave my side... Okay? I don't want mean Mister Russia to harm me anymore..."

"You may be quiet. I'll protect you until the end."

His second player wasn't as short and small as he was... So it was nice to allow someone else to hold him so closely. His eyes closed and nuzzled into his chest. The taller simply stroked his head and allowed him to do so.

"I'll protect you until the both of us perish..."

**Both players have no effect. **

**Player one : +7**

**Player two : +8**

* * *

**Poland and Lithuania**

Poland hid behind Lithuania and stared at the two others who were in the room. Lithuania was shivering in fear and slight disgust.

Both of their other selves were kissing each other on the couch and not ever letting each other go. It was very strange and gross at the same time.

It was very disturbing to see. They both found themselves leaving the room and trying to avoid the two of them. But then, Poland came back angrily from having enough of that horrific nightmare and shot the both of them without Lithuania knowing.

**Player ones victory**.

**Player one : +9**

**Player two : +8**

* * *

**Prussia**

Prussia let out a long sigh and looked to the side at his second player. He was so... boring! All he ever did was sit there and do absolutely nothing. It was like he was a zombie or something! The worst part of it all... was that he didn't drink beer. Who didn't drink beer?

"You're me! Right? That means you should like beer!"

"You're too loud."

"But... But it's beer! Smooth, nice beer!"

"No."

He frowned and left the room and came back with a single pistol. He aimed it at the other's head. After he pressed onto the trigger, he would be dead instantly.

"Only crazy people don't like beer. Plus, you can't be me if you're not awesome."

**Player one victory.**

**Player one : +10**

**Player two : +8**

* * *

**Austria and Hungary **

"Can you please leave me alone? I am trying to practice my piano!" Austria huffed while trying his best to not allow the other to touch the keys.

"Music sucks~Why do you even like this shit? Let's go skydiving or something! That's always fun!"

"You're nothing but a hooligan. I do not wish to go anywhere with you."

"Please?"

Austria stood up from his piano and simply left the room. There would be no more of that. He had enough of all of the crazy going on.

"Mister Austria! Please give your other self a chance? I'm sure that he won't be very bad or... or anything! Probably nothing worse than my other self..." Hungary tried to convince the other.

"No, no. I have had enough of him. By the way... what happened to your other self?"

"She.. had a small mishap with my frying pan was all."

A few moments later-

"How dare you talk to me and Mister Austria that way!"

_BAM._

**Player one victory. **

**Player one : +12**

**Player two : +8**

* * *

**Liechtenstein and Switzerland **

**Characters unavailable. Player one killed them at the world conference and remains neutral. **

**Player ones forfeit.  
Player one : +13**

**Player two : +9**

* * *

**Greece **

Greece was sleeping under a large tree with a few cats attached to him, quite happily too. He was pleased to have quiet in his usual calm environment. Over the time, his second player had been running around non-stop and it seemed to be that he never fell asleep.

"Player one! Stop being so boring! Have a little fun- Okay? I'll help you."

The second player threw a large stone at Greece and it hit his head. The nation's head bled heavily as he now, was forever asleep.

**Player Two Victory. **

**Player One : +13**

**Player two : +10**

* * *

**Ukraine **

Unfortunately, she was far too much of a coward to even attempt to approach her other self... P!2 Ukraine mumbled to herself as she smoked her cigarette without a care in the world. The one thing that bothered her the most was because she was always glaring at her when she looked over at her.

**Both players are ineffective. **

**Player one : +14**

**Player two : +11**

* * *

**Belarus **

Belarus bit down on her lip and glanced over at her second player once more. She was so... so-

"Heehee~ Look, Bel!~ Look! I made you a picture!" She squealed with joy and showed her a picture that she draw with crayon. Her pink frilly dress was rather crazy looking and she had the stupidest smile on her face.

"You disgust me. Please leave." First player replied once more. After a while, she would get irritated quickly.

"Bel~ Come on!~"

That was it-

**Player one victory **

**Player one : +15**

**Player two :+11**

* * *

**Russia **

Russia silently was grinning and sitting down in his chair. Next to him, was his new friend. It was the first friend he had ever had. Now he wasn't so lonely anymore! There was finally someone there to actually be friends with- and he didn't seem to mind him at all.

"I'm glad I can be crazy large with two of me now."

**Players had no effect. **

**Player one : +15**

**Player two : +12**

* * *

**England**

The first player had an irritated look on his face and tried to continue reading his book. He huffed and tried not to get upset by the second player. He was making a mess and making something really sweetly sick looking.

"Hey England!~ Since I love you so much, how about you try one of my cupcakes? They're cute right?~"

England blinked and stared at the other after setting down his book. A small smile was on his face.

"Oh... Thank you very much. That does look rather good. I think I may try it."

2!P England grinned at him and his blue eyes widened once he saw him grab onto a pink cupcake. Then, he slowly brought it up to his mouth. Before he could even eat it, he stopped.

"You know... This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." A small look of happiness was on his face.

The pink haired male was chewing on his lip in anticipation. He fidgeted around and gave him a large grin.

"Oh really? I'm honored. Now... take a bite?"

Arthur nodded and opened his mouth to bring it into his mouth. After the first bite, his eyes went wide and began to choke. He spit it out quickly.

"What the hell did you put in thi-..."

"Yay! Now I'm the only England~ Just as I like."

**Player two victory. **

**Player one : +15**

**Player two : +13**

* * *

**France**

There was tension in the air. Both off them were awkwardly staring at each other. The first player was completely perplexed on how... dull and unfashionable he was! How on Earth could that actually be him? It didn't look good at all. He was so plain.

On the other hand, the other France didn't care at all. He could care less about anything that he was doing. That homosexual, no good pervert was stupid.

"...So... Second player- What do you think about-"

A glare was shot his way.

"Ahh... I guess not."

He let out a small sigh and looked away. Such a shame that he wasn't interested in him. He would have loved to try something with himself.

"Ha! How about we try something out?~ Qui?"

Francis began to undo his pants in a slow sexual way. He was smirking and also began to lift up his shirt. The second player gave him a sharp look and frowned. A gun was pointed up to his face.

"Wait-"

His face paled and then...

**Player two victory.**

**Player one: +15**

**Player two : +13**

* * *

**America**

Alfred silently was eating hamburgers and stuffing his face with them without a care in the war. He licked his lips and continued to eat.

"Oi. Can you stop eating so loudly? I'm trying to do other things." The second player said with a frown.

"But- Why? I'm eating. Don't you like hamburgers?"

"No way. Those are fattening and unhealthy..."

"But bro! They're hamburgers! Wait, wait a minute- What if... I'm the hero! What I say goes! Right? I'm the hero!... You're a hero too!"

"...I do not want to be a hero. Being a villain is more for me."

America put down his food for once and stood up to step away from him. He frowned and tried not to freak out.

"I'll just have to do away with you now."

The second player picked up his bludgeoned and swung it around without a care. He grinned and tried to attack him. He screamed out in a war cry and began to run to him.

The first player frowned and sighed.

"I didn't want to use this but..."

He pulled out his gun and shot the other in the head. He yelled out in pain and fell back with pain and ended up laying down on the ground, silently in pain.

"...No one messes with America."

**Player one victory**.

**Player one : +16**

**Player two : +13**

* * *

**Canada **

**Characters not available. Player one does not exist and Player two doesn't care. There is no such thing as Canada ( ? ) **

**Players had no effect.**

**Player one : +17**

**Player two : +14**

"But... I'm right here-"

**Player one Does not exist.**

"Aw... That's not even fair... But I'm-"

**Insert Player One's name.**

"I'm Canada... "

**No effect. **

* * *

**Germany **

"Hahaha! You're the _Wurst._"

"Nien."

Germany sighed hard and closed his eyes for a moment. Goddamnit! This guy was so annoying. He was always trying to crack jokes that weren't funny at all. Plus...

"What kind of outfit are you wearing anyway? It's not appropriate." Ludwig said once more.

"Stop being so stubborn and relax a little. It's not like you're going to do anything anyway."

The first player let out another long sigh and grumbled to himself. He placed a hand over his forehead and groaned. This had been going on for about three hours already... He was seriously getting tired of it. He had so many problems it wasn't even funny.

"Look... I'm going over here and you better not disturb me. Ja? If you do, I'll hurt you." He said sternly.

The other nodded and gave him a small peace sign. Meanwhile, the German stormed out of the room and into his own. He sat down onto his large bed and laid back to relax a little.

"I wonder how Italy's doing... I hope he's okay."

**Both Players were ineffective. **

**Player one : +18**

**Player two : +15**

* * *

**TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ITALY... Review. o vo Thank you for reading~ More soon. Sorry, I don't know too much about some of the nations and not too interested in learning about them. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Little author's note here. :,D I'm sorry about the math pistes in this story... Er... I really have to look it over again. There's just so many characters and I wrote this poorly. Ahhh. I might just have to re-do everything. Again, very sorry.

I'm planning on updating this in this month sometime soon. For now, have a little spoiler.

* * *

"What are you going? Ha~ there's no place for you to go... Poor baby." The second player of North Italy cooed.

"Ve!- stop! I don't want this! Germany!- help me please!"

"Oh my, do you think he can help you? He has other issues at the moment... Just be a good boy and hold still. This will only hurt a lot~"

"Romano! Someone! P-please save me!"

"...no one is coming. No one wants to save a weakling like you. No one even **needs you. So disappear!**"

"Help!-"

* * *

Oops. I'm evil. My bad. I'll leave you guys to think about what will happen for your self. Will someone save our dear Italy? Will he die? Will there be a death? A win? Or will they get along? What happened to Romano? Just wait for it, my dear followers.


End file.
